


Missed Connections

by lethargicProfessor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Other, Tumblr Prompt, drabble prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of (mostly) unrelated drabbles prompted from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Will Stand Alone

 

[dreamers-wonderland](http://dreamers-wonderland.tumblr.com/)  asked:

You should write Lena realizing Lavi is now an akuma owo

 

** I Will Stand Alone **

Rating: T

Characters: Lenalee Lee, Lavi

Warnings: Character Death, Blood

* * *

The dust had yet to settle from the battlefield as Lenalee picked her way across the rubble, struggling to ignore the spatters of blood and the piles of rags left here and there. It was hard to breathe, dust and poison gas making her eyes sting.

She smothered a cough into her sleeve as she reached the end of the once-busy boulevard, looking around. There had been reports of another exorcist in the area, but there were still so many people missing…

Still, if she could manage to bring even one of her comrades home it would be a victory. Steeling herself, she continued down the demolished street, ignoring the aches and pains from the battle. Her golem had been destroyed while she fought, so she couldn’t keep track of the situation, but just looking around made her stomach sink.

They were losing. Badly.

It might have been a different story if Kanda and Allen and Lavi and Bookman were around. If Cross wasn’t dead. The remaining exorcists were strong, sure, but their numbers were limited at best. Communications from Kanda had ceased months ago, and no one was sure if he had reached his goal.

She hoped he had.

And then there was Bookman and his apprentice, missing in action for almost two years. The idea that they could still be alive under the Noah…well. She didn’t want to think about that. She wished with all her heart that they were alright… safe somehow in the hands of the enemy, but every day that passed made it harder to believe.

A flash of red caught her eye, forcing her to stop in her tracks.

The redheaded man stood in the middle of the street, staring at the crumbling buildings above. His uniform was dirty and ragged, but even from far away, Lenalee could see the telltale signs of an exorcists’ coat. A ragged red scarf wound around his neck, stirring loosely in the breeze.

Without meaning to, she launched herself at him, burying her face into his chest as her hands wound around his waist. He felt solid under her hands, too warm to be a hallucination. She sobbed into his shirt, fisting the material as she held on for dear life.

Until she heard the soft clicking of an akuma’s gun, felt it press against her chest. “Lavi…?”

“Not anymore.”


	2. Laundry Day

 

anonymous asked:

can you write some ot4 (kanda x allen x lavi x lena) modern AU? Or anything with that ot4 actually i just really want more fics on them ;_; (A++++ if u write any fluff, non-binary Allen or ftm trans Kanda)

 

**Laundry Day**

Characters: Allen Walker, Kanda Yu, Lenalee Lee, Lavi

Warnings: None

Notes: Allen uses they/them pronouns in this. Also tried to keep this Gen because of the guidelines.

* * *

It was the little things in life that had the most meaning.

And sure, maybe doing laundry with the others wasn’t grand or romantic, but it was theirs.

Laundry day had been theirs long before they were  _together_ , before they were even willing to trust each other, or even tolerate each other’s’ company for long.

Laundry day was special.

Allen carefully sorted through the laundry basket, folding and stacking everything as neatly as possible. Above them, Lenalee and Kanda were draped across the couch, limbs tangled as they watched  _Lilo and Stitch_.

Lavi sat beside Allen, helping them separate the clothes into their respective piles. Kanda’s binders, Lenalee’s bras, a pile of boxers that everyone had given up attaching an owner to, dozens of t-shirts that were passed between them on the regular.

“ _Ohana_  means family,” Lavi whispered, leaning into Allen. They rolled their eyes, shoving the redhead back.

“Family means no one gets left behind,” Lenalee continued, reaching her hand down to ruffle Allen’s hair.

“Or forgotten.” Allen finished, winking up at Kanda.

Kanda scoffed, grunting as Lenalee shifted on the couch to flop on top of him. “Saps.”

“You love us,” Allen hummed, laughing when Kanda threw a cushion at their head.

The rest of the night passed in much the same way, watching movies and cuddling. Lavi and Allen eventually migrated to the couch, squeezing in next to Lenalee and Kanda with minimal complaints.

And if they fell asleep in a pile on the couch? Well, that was part of Laundry Day too.


	3. Bedside Manner

[kandayuu](http://kandayuu.tumblr.com/) asked:

i have a prompt for u and it is this post: kandayuu(.)tumblr(.)com/post/114089769994/kandayuu-kanda-spends-every-second-that-theyre :D

 

Based on  [THIS ](http://kandayuu.tumblr.com/post/114089769994/kandayuu-kanda-spends-every-second-that-theyre) post

**Bedside Manner**

Characters: Allen Walker, Kanda Yu, Lenalee Lee

Rating: E

Warnings: None

* * *

 

Allen wasn’t quite sure what series of events led to him stumbling upon the sight before him, but he knew, deep down in his soul, that he would  _never_  let Kanda live it down.

Kanda fumed at him, cheeks red as he awkwardly held Lavi in his arms. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Allen wondered if he could get his phone quickly enough to take a picture without Kanda tossing him off the balcony.

“Just—“ Kanda sputtered for a second, making a move to grab Allen and probably smother him, until Lavi snored loudly. Grumbling under his breath, Kanda huffed and marched down the hall, slipping into Lavi’s room to deposit his charge.

“You  _do_  care!” Allen snickered, scrambling to his room before Kanda could chase after him.

“I do not!”

“You  _love us_!”

“I will smother you in your sleep!”

Lenalee poked her head out of her room. “Shut  _up_? It’s two in the morning!”

Allen deeply regretted not taking pictures when he had the chance.

* * *

“Kanda, where are you going?”

Kanda glanced back at Lenalee, holding a sleeping Allen in his arms. “Takin’ him where he belongs.”

She shot him a level look. “His room is the other way.”

“I know.” He had the gall to look smug as he wandered to the kitchen. “Do you think he’ll fit in the recycling bin?”


	4. Clockwork

anonymous asked:

Ok! It's me! The soulmate watch au is an au where everyone is given a watch when they are born that will lead them to their soulmate! Basically when the meet and/or encounter their soulmate the watch will fall off their wrists (sometimes they have specific timers to the second they will meet them, too). I hope that will help clear anything up!

 

**Clockwork**

Characters: Arystar Krory, Miranda Lotto

Rating: E

Warnings: Blood

* * *

_Five minutes._

Miranda wheezed as she hurried up another flight of stairs. She didn’t care what her watch said. She refused to meet her so-called “soulmate”. She didn’t want a soulmate, thank you very much. Still, the clock counted down.

_Three minutes_.

If she could only get to her apartment before the time ran out, she would be safe. She even took the stairs instead of the elevator with the express purpose of meeting the least amount of people.

Just two more flights of stairs, and she would be home free. Puffing with exertion, she hurried up to the next landing, pausing briefly against the door to catch her breath. If she made it, she vowed to start hitting the gym more often.

_One minute, twenty seconds_.

Taking the stairs two at a time, she bounded up the steps, gripping the railing for support as she lost her footing. Still, she only had to reach the door, run down the hall, and dive into her apartment.

Panting, she reached for the door to the landing, wiping the sweat from her brow. She was so close…!

Or so she thought, until the door slammed open and into her face.

“I’m so sorry!” A voice gasped, reaching to grab her before she fell back. Her nose was bleeding, or at least it felt that way, but even the pain couldn’t dull the soft beeping of the watch on her wrist counting down to zero.

Or the similar beeping coming from the stranger.

“Oh, no,” the man whispered, trying to stop the beeping from his watch. “Stop that…!”

“What are you doing?” She asked at length, dabbing at the blood on her face with her sleeve. The man nearly jumped out of his skin, kneeling down slowly beside her.

“Are you hurt? I’m sorry, I had no idea someone would be in the stairwell!” He apologized, holding out a handkerchief out. “I was just….trying to hide….”

He looked down, clearing his throat as their watches continued to beep. “That is to say, I wasn’t…I mean, I wasn’t trying to insinuate that you’re….I’m sure you’re a very wonderful woman! I just…this isn’t…”

“You don’t want this either,” Miranda guessed. The man looked surprised, but nodded as he carefully helped her to her feet. Her head hurt, but relief spread through her as she glanced at the  _00:00_  on her wrist. It wasn’t over.

“I’m…Arystar,” the man said, holding his hand out with a small smile. “Arystar Krory.”

“Miranda Lotto,” Miranda returned, shaking his hand slowly. The beeping from their watches slowed down, and the numbers slowly began to fade. They watched in silence as the numbers disappeared, the watches dropping from their wrists.

“What…happens now?” Arystar whispered, looking up at her hesitantly. Miranda shrugged.

“I’m not looking for a soulmate,” she admitted, leaning back against the wall. Arystar nodded, looking down at the discarded watches.

“How about a friend?” He asked. Miranda smiled, nodding as he held the door open for her.

Friends. She liked the sound of that.


	5. Pixels

[aymichyan](http://aymichyan.tumblr.com/) asked:

heh no problem! um more of that domestic ot4 maybe? like the laundry day one? if not it's cool

 

** Pixels **

Characters: Allen Walker, Kanda Yu, Lenalee Lee, Lavi

Continuation of: [Laundry Day](http://lpwrites.tumblr.com/post/125324886706/can-you-write-some-ot4-kanda-x-allen-x-lavi-x)

(Again, Allen uses they/them pronouns)

* * *

Really, they deserved a couple of medals for this. Their disguise was  _flawless_ , and they struggled to control the urge to laugh and give themselves away.

Kanda walked past their hiding spot, pausing for a beat to glance at them before moving on. Gleefully, Allen removed their disguise and ran off, slipping off the map before Kanda noticed.

“Oh, come on!” Allen heard the muffled shout and stifled a giggle into their sleeve. A small screen in the corner of their computer lit up as they received a message.

_KandaYuu: a clown are you kidding me_

“It worked, didn’t it?” Allen shouted back, cackling at the frustrated growls coming from Kanda’s room.

“Can someone please come save me already?” Lavi groaned, tapping keys furiously from his position at the kitchen table. “I’m  _stuck_  here and your cousins are douchebags, Allen. Such fucks. Holy shit.”

Allen’s IM screen lit up again.

_MissLee23_ :  _Can you tell Lavi to give me his location please? :* He’s not responding_

“Lenalee’s trying to save you,” Allen relayed, stretching out on the floor. “Also, answer your messages, you prick.”

“Thank you, Lena!” Lavi shouted, walking out of the kitchen to pelt Allen with an apple. They yelped indignantly, dusting it off before taking a vicious chomp.

“You’re welcome!” Lenalee called back, poking her head out of her room. “Loser buys dinner right?”

“Yes they do!” Allen’s screen lit up again, and they sighed as they moved to answer. It wasn’t like Kanda could catch up in time anyways.

_RCamelot_ :  _Allen <3 tell junior to behave! It took ages to convince everyone to play!_

Allen ignored her message, doing a double-take as more characters filled the screen. “Unbelievable. Watch out!”

“What is—“ Lavi squawked as his character was killed off. “What the  _fuck_ man?”

“What the  _fuck_!” Kanda stomped out of his room, reaching around Allen to grab at their keyboard. “Why the hell did they kill  _me?”_

“Tyki destroyed my little avatar,” Lavi mourned, sulking as he flopped back to watch Allen wrestle the keyboard from Kanda’s grip.

Even as they watched, Allen’s character was ripped apart, a large  _GAME OVER_  flashing across the screen. They groaned, slumping back in their seat. Lenalee wandered out after a few minutes, laptop in hand. “I’m dead too.”

“We’re blocking your shitty family from the game,” Kanda huffed, taking a seat next to Lavi as he nodded vigorously.

“Who died first?” Lenalee asked, running a hand through Allen’s hair lightly. Lavi raised his hand with a sigh, waving at the kitchen table.

“Wallet’s over there. But take it easy, got it?” He kicked out at Allen lightly, sticking his tongue out. “I haven’t gotten paid yet and I am not going to spend fifty bucks on pizza again.”

“We wouldn’t have that problem if you weren’t shite at video games, Lavi,” Allen beamed, standing and pulling Lenalee along to the kitchen.

“I’ll kick your arse next time, I swear!”


	6. Troublemaker

 [dreamers-wonderland](http://dreamers-wonderland.tumblr.com/) asked:

Here's a non-angsty gen one: a day in the science department when that smirking little shit Cross was first around. pls and thank you

 

**Troublemaker**

Characters: Cross Marian, Komui Lee, Timcanpy, Reever Wenham

* * *

“I dare you to drink it.”

Komui stared at the unlabeled bottle in his hands, brows furrowed as he tried to reconcile the fact that the viscous liquid in the bottle was glowing faintly.

Cross beamed at him, the bags under his eyes telling Komui that he had been at this for at  _least_  a week, if not more. That was the smile of a madman who hadn’t known the comfort of a bed in a while.

“What is it?” Komui asked at length, tipping the bottle over. The liquid dripped down slowly, like oil.

“It’s uh…vitamins. To keep us poor bastards awake,” Cross nodded, wisps of red hair slipping out of the loose ribbon holding them back.

“Have you tried it on yourself?” Komui opened the bottle, recoiling at the strong scent that wafted out. Cross scoffed, slapping a hand over the bottle.

“Who here actually tests anything they make?” Still, he took the bottle from Komui’s hands, reaching for the large golden ball tucked against a stack of papers.

Timcanpy yawned, wings unfurling as Cross tapped the golden cross on its forehead. “Tim, open up.”

Dutifully, the golem unhinged its jaw, teeth glistening as Cross poured the liquid in. They stared as Tim burped, rolling around Cross’s desk idly. Pouting, Cross reached for a cigarette, holding the bottle out to Komui again. “Guess it’s a bust. You wanna put it with the rest of the rejects?”

“You need to test it on a human, Cross,” Komui grinned, waving the cigarette smoke away from his face. “Drink it.”

“You drink it.”

“I don’t want to drink it! What if I die?”

“Then I won’t have to work for a month without a rest!” Cross stood, pushing the bottle away from his face even as Komui tried to shove it back in his hands. The two struggled, Cross bracing back against his desk to push against Komui. The desk shifted back against their combined weight, and with a yelp, Komui collapsed against Cross, dropping the bottle between them.

The scientists froze as the purple liquid soaked into their clothes, fading away quickly. Cross had a splash of it on his cheek, and shivered as that evaporated as well. “That’s rank…”

“Is that all then?” Komui sat up, patting his chest. There was no residue from the liquid, but he could still smell it in the air. Cross shoved him off, grabbing hold of his desk to haul himself up.

“I was expecting something much worse, honestly.” They exchanged an uneasy chuckle, glancing at Tim. The golem shrugged and returned to its stack of papers, curling up to sleep.

“Let’s just forget that happened.” Cross said, righting his desk. Komui nodded, setting the empty bottle on Cross’s desk before turning away.

“Bring me your report when you finish up, Cross.” Komui tossed over his shoulder, looking back at the dull  _thunk_  that replied. Cross was out cold on his desk, snoring faintly. “Oh, no….”

When Reever eventually wandered over, he stared at the snoring Komui, sprawled out on the floor, and at Cross, who seemed to be drooling on his notes, and sighed, turning on his heel and walking away.

He wasn’t getting paid enough to put up with that.


	7. Surrender

[leamko](http://leamko.tumblr.com/) asked:

How about Lavi helping Timothy with his studies/training and joking together about this or that? I just feel like they'd get along well.

 

** Surrender **

Characters: Timothy Hearst, Lavi, Emilia Galmar

* * *

“Timothy!”

Panicking, the young exorcist wrenched open the door nearest to him, scrambling in and kicking it shut, holding his breath as Emilia’s heels  _click-clacked_  on the stone floors. He was  _not_  about to go back to more studying.

“You know, that’s pretty rude, barging into someone’s room without knocking.” Timothy wheezed, covering his mouth as Lavi loomed over him. “What’re you doing, kid?”

“Hiding!” Timothy hissed, bracing himself against the door as if that would be able to stop Emilia. “So be quiet!”

Lavi snickered, crouching down to eye-level. “Hiding from what?”

“Studying.” He made a face, pressing his ear against the door to listen for Emilia’s footsteps. “It’s boring and I’m sick of it.”

Lavi hummed, grabbing Timothy by the scruff. “Studying’s important, though.”

Timothy stuck is tongue out, dangling from Lavi’s grip. “Is not! I thought you were one of the  _cool_  ones.” He sniffed, looking around the room. Tsukikami shrugged at him, perched on one of the many stacks of books everywhere. There wasn’t a single spot in the room that didn’t have a book or paper or _something_  on it.

“That’s rude!” Lavi gasped, picking his way through the stacks to deposit Timothy safely on the bed. “And here I was gonna offer you some help.”

“What kind of help?” Timothy asked, squinting up at the redhead. Thinking back, he hadn’t really seen Lavi in action much, but figured that he was pretty strong to have been around so long. But if he was offering more studying, he was out of there.

“Well…How about this?” Lavi sat on the ground, picking through a stack of books to his left. “If you study, I can talk to Miss Galmar about letting you train with me. How does that sound?”

“I don’t wanna go back to study,” Timothy grumbled, crossing his arms. Lavi shrugged.

“Fair enough. How about I teach you? A little variety helps keep things fresh. An hour here and an hour in the training room?” Lavi slipped a book out of the stack, snagging a pen from the floor. “What were you guys looking at?”

“French.” The younger boy couldn’t keep the smug look off his face. “It’s okay if you don’t know any, we can just go train and forget about it.”

“ _Tu penses que je ne sais pas parler francais?_ ” Lavi laughed, tapping Timothy’s nose lightly. “Nice try. Let’s get started, shall we?”


	8. Carry Me Through

[dreamers-wonderland](http://dreamers-wonderland.tumblr.com/) asked:

Give me angsty paternal Cross who knows what will happen to tiny Allen when he gets older but knows he can't do anything to stop it

 

** Carry Me Through **

Characters: Cross Marian, Allen Walker

* * *

“Allen Walker…”

Cross sighed, taking another deep drag of his cigarette. The kid was sprawled out on the bed, snoring softly. The gash on his face was still an angry red, but it seemed like Mother’s remedies had helped with the swelling.

He seemed more relaxed like this, spread out like a starfish on the bed that most definitely wasn’t his. Cross should have kicked him out, marched him back to his own room before he wet the bed again.

Fuck Neah Campbell. Cross wasn’t some damned babysitter.

Disgruntled, the exorcist flicked his cigarette into the fireplace, watching it burn. Maybe Mother was right. Maybe it would have been better if it had been some good-for-nothing that would be consumed by the Noah.

He wouldn’t feel guilty about someone like that disappearing.

But this kid…this was a child. An innocent child that had gotten a shit hand dealt to him. He glanced back at the bed when the kid rolled over, knocking the quilt off the bed. Sighing, Cross walked over, taking the quilt and tucking it around him, careful not to disturb him too much. The kid shifted, tossing his left arm across his face before settling down. His arm was a deep red in the firelight, the innocence embedded deep within glinting faintly.

It was an ugly thing. He was an ugly little urchin with a scarred face and a disfigured arm and thin white hair.

But he was still innocent. He was innocent and should have been able to live a good life. Even if Neah hadn’t gotten him, even if he was still an exorcist, he could have had a family at the Order.

Maybe he still would.

There were plenty of people in the Order who would care for him. Who would love him, even. Komui’s sister was about his age, and there was that other boy, the Second. He wouldn’t be alone.

Still…

He rubbed his face, feeling a boiling anger in his gut. This wasn’t fair. He was just a kid. A kid couldn’t save the world. Neah could have picked anyone.

He could have picked Cross.

Cross wouldn’t have minded being the sacrificial lamb. He knew what he was getting himself into.

But maybe that was the point. In the Bible, it was always the innocent ones that suffered.

If he could, Cross would take the burden from the child in a second.

In a perfect world, he might have.

Instead, he just watched him sleep until the fire died down, until the first rays of dawn came in through the window, until the child…no. Until Allen woke up.

He couldn’t do much now, but keep him safe.


	9. Sleepsong

[dreamers-wonderland](http://dreamers-wonderland.tumblr.com/) asked:

*whispers* Write me Kanda's funeral for Alma in Mater

 

** Sleepsong **

Characters: Kanda Yu, Alma Karma

* * *

He sat with Alma for hours, holding his crumbling body close even as his own slowly stitched together. The sands of Mater swirled around them slowly as a faint breeze picked up, whistling through the empty halls of the ruined city.

Kanda could have laughed. A ghost city for the ghost boys that should have never been.

His body ached, but it seemed like too much effort to move. Even after Alma stopped breathing, even after he – they – saw him off, Kanda sat there, resting weakly against a pillar, watching the sky fade to black.

The night brought a sweeping cold with it, and with a grunt Kanda stood, gently cradling Alma’s body. He needed to find a place to lay him to rest properly. He deserved that much.

He wandered through the halls, the scars of their first battle with the Level 2 akuma still visible. Out of a morbid curiosity, he made his way to the amphitheater where he last saw the broken doll, still holding Alma close.

Alma would have liked the doll.

Kanda shouldn’t have been surprised when he came upon the two graves. Of course the sentimental fool had buried the doll alongside the man.

Sighing, he kneeled down, resting Alma against his chest as he stared at the crude stone markers. He considered leaving for a second, finding some place private to leave Alma, but brushed the idea away as soon as it had come. Alma wouldn’t want to be alone.

Digging took him most of the night, pausing more than he wanted to keep the strain off his body. He could feel his power fading even as it fixed the cracks across his skin. He wouldn’t be able to recover from a paper cut at this point, much less a life-threatening injury.

It was worth it, though. He found that person. His mission was complete.

He stood before the filled grave quietly, wondering if he should say anything. If it would matter. No one was around to hear it anymore. It just didn’t feel right leaving without saying something.

_It’s a eulogy, Yuu_ , Tiedoll said once, burning a sketch he had made for a Finder who hadn’t made it.  _It’s a small way of honoring them._

At the time, Kanda thought it was absurd. They didn’t have time to honor everyone who fell on the line of duty.

Now….well. Now he had all the time in the world.

He looked up at the lightening sky, closing his eyes. If he focused hard enough, he could pretend someone was holding his hand like they did so long ago.

“Alma…” The words died in his throat as he looked down at the small grave. He didn’t have to say anything. He knew, and Alma knew, and that was all that mattered.


	10. Hallelujah

[dreamers-wonderland](http://dreamers-wonderland.tumblr.com/) asked:

I wanna see Lenalee praying to the God she hates so much that her family at the Order will make it out of the war together and Komui seeing and knowing just how desperate she has to be to turn to God

 

** Hallelujah **

Characters: Lenalee Lee, Komui Lee

* * *

“Please…”

Komui held his breath, watching his sister crouching in front of the altar in the chapel. Her hands were clasped in front of her, eyes screwed shut as she knelt down.

“Please,” she whispered, sniffling weakly. “Please….I’m begging you…Please bring them home.”

His heart nearly shattered as Lenalee stifled a sob. “Bring my family back to me. Let us live through this and I’ll do anything you want. Just please keep them safe.”

Komui resisted the urge to run in and hold her, to hug her tight and reassure her that everything was going to be alright. He would have when she was younger, the lies tumbling from his lips as easy as breathing.

It was so much easier then, to lie to her face just to see her smile. Now she was older. Now she knew the truth. That he couldn’t do anything to keep her family—their family safe.

He clenched his fists as she started crying in earnest, hand over her mouth, begging the figure on the cross above her to do something. His heart hurt, and he felt a couple of tears trail down his face as he watched.

No one was listening. He learned that long ago, but he couldn’t bring himself to shatter his sister even more. It took all his willpower to move away from the door, to turn his back on the chapel and on the sobbing girl within.

His steps faltered as her cries echoed down the hall, and he almost turned back. He wanted nothing more than to wrap Lenalee in a blanket and reassure her that they would make it in the end.

He wanted to, but he couldn’t do that. Couldn’t bear to see the hope dim from her eyes day after day, knowing it was his fault she had it in the first place. He couldn’t fail her again.

(Though, he had to admit, if she was willing to go pray to the god she hated so much, maybe he had already failed her.)

He scrubbed his face with his sleeve, gritting his teeth. He couldn’t do anything to help, he wasn’t an exorcist, but he would be dead and in the ground before he gave up on his family.


	11. Empty Walls

[dreamers-wonderland](http://dreamers-wonderland.tumblr.com/) asked:

How about Johnny packing up Suman's room after learning that he's become a fallen and died uwu*

 

**Empty Walls**

Characters: Johnny Gill, Reever Wenham, mentions of Suman Dark

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want any help, Johnny?” Reever asked, stepping into the room hesitantly. He hated seeing Johnny so torn up, but the scientist had been adamant in his request.

Johnny wiped his runny nose with his sleeve, shaking his head. “I can do it, Section Leader. I’ll finish soon.”

Sighing in defeat, Reever nodded, leaving the room. He would probably have some of the others swing by every so often to check on Johnny, but Johnny didn’t mind. He just needed to do this for his friend.

There really wasn’t much to Suman’s personal possessions – a few trinkets from past missions, files and papers, mostly. And a picture of his family, folded and wrinkled, tucked between the mattress.

Johnny started with the books in the small bookcase, stacking them beside the white box labeled ‘Suman Dark’ in the Chief’s scraggly writing. The smaller trinkets followed, though they obviously weren’t enough to fill the box. Last came the picture, placed neatly on top. He hesitated for a second, considered _maybe_  returning the picture to Suman’s family, but that would never be allowed.

He couldn’t help turn Suman’s family into akuma. Clearing his throat roughly, Johnny closed the lid on the box, looking around to make sure everything had been packed away.

The only other personal item in the room was the chessboard laid out on his desk.

Reverently, Johnny picked up the chess pieces around the board on Suman’s desk, laying the pawns carefully in their case. He hesitated to move the pieces still in play, Suman’s queen still in position to take one of Johnny’s knights.

He had promised to finish the game when he came back.

Sniffling, Johnny sat down, moving his pieces slowly, playing Suman’s in a way he hoped was similar to the fallen man’s. His hands shook as he placed his knight on Suman’s side of the board, calculating moves even as tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

It took him longer than he would have liked, going through the motions to finish the game. In the end, though, Suman’s queen stood in front of Johnny’s king. Slowly, he tipped the king over, wiping his runny nose on his sleeve.

“Thank you, Suman,” he whispered to the empty room, carefully collecting the chess pieces one last time.

Once the chess set was packed away in the box, Johnny carried it out of the room, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
